User talk:Ripple.of.mc
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Pack of Sharp Stones page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Silverwhisker (talk) 22:48, February 9, 2016 (UTC) I found them on a free to use website. And they aren't being traced. But ok, I'll remove them. You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Kasara|you are wrong]] 01:16, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Original link? I don't have one. I just got the references for her off google. They were from deviantART I believe though. You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Kasara|you are wrong]] 01:58, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Holy heck ripple, thank you! It's beautiful! Thank you so much! I'll definetely take that into consideration. :) You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Kasara|you are wrong]] 01:36, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Yes, actually. ^-^ But I'll have to wait a bit, as I'm not really sure what I'm going to do at this point. It's pretty inactive. You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Kasara|you are wrong]] 21:09, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. If possible, could you do other wolf blanks for the wikia as well? Y'know, if your willing c: Also, jm? You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Kasara|you are wrong]] 23:31, March 2, 2016 (UTC) https://join.me/228-163-535 c: You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Kasara|you are wrong]] 01:18, March 3, 2016 (UTC) That's alright. Join.me ? You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Kasara|you are wrong]] 21:02, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Ok, you host. You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Kasara|you are wrong]] 23:24, March 3, 2016 (UTC) rIPPLE THE JOIN.ME DIED You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Kasara|you are wrong]] 00:36, March 4, 2016 (UTC) welp it's a little thing called browsing through random photos on ur wikia... haha You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Kasara|you are wrong]] 01:58, March 4, 2016 (UTC) also join.me again?? You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Kasara|you are wrong]] 01:59, March 4, 2016 (UTC) yeah i need to learn how to do sai shading, changing the shading color, highlights, and yeah alot more shiz. You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Kasara|you are wrong]] 02:09, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Also, do you know how to get PS for free? :o You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Kasara|you are wrong]] 02:23, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I meant Photoshop. But nevermind xD You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Kasara|you are wrong]] 20:56, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Oh, and I'll be starting on the rules today. Would you mind helping a bit? Not to sound pushy. You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Kasara|you are wrong]] 21:07, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Well I wanted you to start on making some Rules, and join.me? I wanted some help with the learning stuff as well. You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Kasara|you are wrong]] 22:38, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Aaaahhh, is Ryka based off of a Maned wolf? I love those guys. 23:17, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Heck, I don't care if she's part of this roleplay, and I'm pretty sure Flame will be cool with it anyways. c: I love how tall they are, makes me think of them as the giraffes of wolves. 23:21, March 4, 2016 (UTC) join.me? You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Kasara|you are wrong]] 23:42, March 4, 2016 (UTC) yeah. You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Kasara|you are wrong]] 00:11, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Hey. You still active here or no? — Kαšαяα everything that kills me makes me feel alive 21:00, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Oh alright. I'll try working on that later. Join.me? — Kαšαяα everything that kills me makes me feel alive 21:32, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Hey, I'm thinking about getting this place started up again. Want to help? — Kαšαяα everything that kills me makes me feel alive 20:00, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Alright, thank you. — Kαšαяα everything that kills me makes me feel alive 20:03, May 19, 2016 (UTC) I'll do that tommorow, I have to get ready for my final exams. — Kαšαяα everything that kills me makes me feel alive 01:24, May 20, 2016 (UTC) What happened to the join.me? Ari144 (talk) 01:00, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Oh, and shouldn't we keep a page for the Outsiders? (Loners & Rogues, whatever you wanna call em) ? Ari144 (talk) 13:24, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Ripple... get on AJ now... we need to talk. Ari144 (talk) 16:53, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, sure. Go on chat. Ari144 (talk) 20:39, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, sure. But please hop on chat quick, it's urgent. Ari144 (talk) 20:41, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Ripple? I messaged you on chat but you didn't reply. You still on? Ari144 (talk) 20:51, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Join.me?? Ari144 (talk) 19:12, June 13, 2016 (UTC) also, i need your help with something when you get on XD Ari144 (talk) 19:43, June 13, 2016 (UTC) click for memes https://join.me/538-662-158 Ari'' Light up the darkness'' 23:43, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Also, just a heads up, the "Clans" thing needs changed to the category of "groups", and I have no idea how to code anymore, so e.e Ari'' Light up the darkness'' 23:48, June 18, 2016 (UTC) - clears throat - you still active here? Sorry, I just haven't seen you edit for a bit and I was wondering. Ari'' Light up the darkness'' 15:40, June 22, 2016 (UTC) When you can get on, look at your Skype, I sent you something about an old friend of mine who sockpuppeted on your wikia. Ari'' Light up the darkness'' 00:43, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Ayy. So I just wanted to ask you if we should really be keeping this wiki going, since it's like - active once every 3 days or so, and alot of people are inactive and aren't responding to the roleplays. Any idea on how to boost this up? Ari'' Light up the darkness'' 17:23, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Alright. Ari'' Light up the darkness'' 22:04, July 9, 2016 (UTC) pls help me with a masterpeice XD I want to learn how to do art ;_; Ari'' Light up the darkness'' 20:30, July 12, 2016 (UTC)